Intact corneal stroma is investigated by non-destructive diffraction methods, both before and after the biochemical extraction of certain components (glycosaminoglycans and glycoproteins). Diffraction data gives information about the packing of the collagen fibrils within the stroma, and about the molecular structure of the collagen fibrils themselves. Since corneal stroma is a weakly diffracting system, it is necessary to use very high-intensity neutron and X-ray sources at Grenoble, France and the German Synchrotron, Hamburg, respectively. We hope to show how the various components are arranged in normal cornea, and how this arrangement controls the physical-chemistry of the tissue, particularly the swelling properties of cornea and its transparency. At all stages the non-transparent white of the eyeball, the sclera, will be used as a control; this has a similar biochemical composition to cornea but has markedly different physical properties. So far we have obtained very good X-ray pictures at Hamburg, and have shown that there is a higher degree of order in intact cornea than is generally supposed. We have also calculated a preliminary Fourier synthesis for corneal collagen, for comparison with other collagens where data exists.